Irrevocable
by JoMoPinkySwear
Summary: Life was being impossibly hard even after she escaped Mystic Falls for a quarter year when the emotionally drowned Caroline found a surprising guest in her Dorm room. (Based on the remark Caroline Dries made to Candice Accola on San Diego Comic Con panel 2013) One shot fluffy romance & friendship.


**Hello friends! A new story! But a short one. I was watching the TVD panel of SDCC and Caroline Dries (My and every Klaroliners favorite writer) joked if Candice can imagine Klaus showing up on Caroline's dorm room (Obviously after Candice being bummed by the crowd about stupid Forwood story. I mean, seriously Candice? Didnt we have enough of Forwood crap already?). So that's where I got the idea from. How will it going to be if Klaus appeared as a guest in Caroline's dorm room? So this is what I think.  
**

**I'm sorry guys, no smut. I can't imagine Klaroline sex before they start an official relationship with each other. That's so Forwood style, which I hate! Klaus is ancient and a perfect gentleman around Caroline so he wont take any step like that until Caroline's confession of love. Hate me for that. ;)**

**However, this story is very fluffy. I wrote pouring all my Klaroline feels on it. So I hope you'll like it. Only way to let me know. Read it, and review!**

**By the way, I hope you can forgive me for my horrible English. I'm too lazy to proof-read it and too excited to post it without having it betafied. :P'**

**Enough of my rambling. Now time for the story! EnJoY! :D**

* * *

**Irrevocable**

Whitmore College, Georgia.

A Saturday Evening.

The fall semester was almost near to end. In most departments, the semester finals will start after this weekend. So it was sort of a study break.

The campus was nearly empty. Only a few sophomore nerds or couples were walking here and there; either running for study notes or simply just enjoying the weather with their dates.

Caroline Forbes was sitting on a bench near the Arts building, relaxing. The cool breeze was playing with her golden locks and she was slowly removing those strands out of her face.

She was thinking.

Of course when it was time to use this break to study to get a productive CGPA, she and her friends had something completely remote to do.

Elena went back to Mystic Falls yesterday, for three reasons. First, to check up on Jeremy, who is currently under the guardianship of the Salvatore brothers. Well, 'brother', because there was still no news of Stefan's whereabouts. Despite cornering him twice, Silas still hadn't opened his mouth up what he did to her best friend, her solicitor. That was the second reason for Elena's visit. To help Damon to find Stefan out.

The third, and Caroline can guess this is the major reason, was spending some time with her boyfriend, Damon Salvatore. After spending a perfect summer together, the couple couldn't find another moment to enjoy their relationship, thanks to Silas so much. It had been very hectic few months for all of them to chase after him. Caroline and friends were invested, yet again, protecting their hometown and looking for the warmest person in this world.

Stefan Salvatore.

Caroline's heart let out a cry. She was going crazy finding him. But there was no clue, except for an oldest vampire walking in the history of world, who looked like Stefan, and claimed that this is his true face. Stefan was his doppelgänger. And now Damon was searching for his family history, to find out how is this possible, if any of the two brothers were adopted of something. But it was taking a lot of time. Because Damon was sort of alone in this. He only had Jeremy. Caroline, Elena and Matt were now in Whitmore, Tyler still refused to come back and Bonnie was dead.

Their best friend was dead.

The shiver that came, Caroline wasn't sure if this is because of the cool breeze or she was having a break down.

Matt tagged along with Elena, to be any help. But Caroline didn't. There were only so much she could do on the matter. And mostly, she just wanted to take the break- the real break- from all those supernatural things. The cons of being a vampire. But she was now feeling guilty for talking out of it, because after all, she was in these all along.

"Urrghh, this is a disaster." She got up from the bench and spat. She was feeling lonely. She needed someone to talk. To unload the heaviness that was in her heart. But alas, there were nobody she can confide on right now.

Not that she didn't make some new friends in these 4 months of college. Jesse was pretty friendly. She loved hanging out with her. But problem was, he didn't know that she was a vampire and all the supernatural thing that was going on back in her town. It's still a secret. She can't tell him anything.

Gloomy Caroline started walking towards her dorm. She decided she will actually put some effort in studying for the finals.

She wrapped her arms around and massaged them while she walked past the buildings. The sun almost set down. The nights are creeping into the horizon and the few people around were also disappearing with it. Caroline guessed either they went to clubs or to dinner.

Since Elena wasn't here, Caroline was alone in her big dorm room too. It had two beds, a chest of drawers with some show-pieces in between, a desktop computer and two study tables at the leg of the beds, a mini fridge- containing blood bags and snacks, a 32" LED TV, and a cupboard. The décor was done solely by herself since Elena had no interest on decorating the room while there was plenty to do on the supernatural world. But Caroline didn't mind. She was the perfectionist and she was the head cheerleader of Mystics Falls High. Her dorm room definitely had to be elegant.

As she settled back at her room, her plan to study seemed so stupid. She was in no mood to study. She needed a friend and right now, there was no one beside a big Toblerone on the fridge. She huffed and opened the fridge and took out the bar. She thought for a moment, and then took out a blood bag as well. Better finish with the dinner as well.

She sat down on her bed and turned the TV on, decided to watch something. She kept changing the channels until she saw one that was showing 'The Twilight Saga' marathon. Currently it was showing 'Eclipse'. She decided to watch it since it was one of her favorite novels series (actually the only one that she read).

She took a bite from Toblerone, a sip of the blood and kept watching the movie, turning only the lava lamp on the chest of drawers on. After all that happened in her and her friend's life, this movie seemed like a joke. Mean, how much mythology was mixed in that movie compared to what actually is in the real world! She laughed but kept watching as Bella Swan struggled with her feelings between Edward Cullen and Jacob Black.

The character Jacob Black reminded her of Tyler. Macho, short tempered, goofy and a perfect friend who lived in the small town. There was no doubt Bella loved him. It was impossible to not fall in love with that type of a person. But instead, Bella chose Edward. Edward Cullen, the perfect mysterious guy, who loved cultures, art and played music. A complete traditional person who had seen most of the world and achieved everything he wanted. Was there any person in Caroline's life who had almost similar qualities?

She was dozing before she even realized. She lay back on the bed comfortably, not bothering to turn the TV off.

K-L-A-R-O-L-I-N-E

Consciousness crept into Caroline's perfect dream. She understood that it was her vampire instinct which woke her up. The room was still dark and somebody was in here and was standing beside the chest of drawers.

She rose with a start. There was a dark, lanky figure standing and staring at the lamp light, wearing jeans and leather jacket.

"Groovy lava lamp, Caroline! I didn't know you liked this kind of fancy things." The familiar accented voice mocked her. He still wasn't looking at her.

"Klaus!" she whispered in utter surprise.

"Yes, love?" he answered in amusement as he turned his face to her.

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes that he was here. Didn't he live 755 km away from where she lived? Didn't it take almost 7 hours to come to Atlanta from New Orleans?

"You're here!" she exclaimed. A huge grin was spreading across her face, mimicking his.

"I think, I am. How are you, sweetheart?" he said.

But he didn't get any answer from her as a reply. Instead, she jumped at him and pulled him in a tight embrace.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you? So much has happened, Klaus! Stefan is still missing and Silas is being impossible. We have no idea what to do. I can't tell how happy I am to see you." She squealed in the hug.

Klaus was taken aback for a little. But then he laughed and braced his arms around her back deepening the hug.

It was a long moment when they held each other like that. Nobody cared to free the other one. Caroline nestled her head on his shoulder and Klaus closed his eyes and bend down his head a little with pleasure.

Then slowly Caroline released him. She looked at his face. His dirty blonde hair was cropped a little and he lost a bit of weight. Otherwise, he was still the same old, dimpled Klaus. Those sea-blue eyes still met her baby-blues with the same level of affection and love.

"Why are you here, again? And what are you doing in my dorm?" she asked him.

"I needed a little blood of the doppelgänger to make a few hybrids, that's all. So I visited Katerina. And since I was here in the locality, I couldn't resist to see your lovely face, Caroline." He explained her.

"Again a hybrid army? Didn't you get any lesson from your previous deeds?" she sighed at frustration.

"Yes, love but you know the situation is different here. Marcel is getting on my nerves with his vampire army. So I needed an extra backup. It's complicated, you know."

"Okay, whatever!" she gave up and looked at the TV. It was still on. Now they were showing Breaking Dawn part 1. It reminded her of something else.

"How is Hayley?" she asked him, unable to hide the disgust in her voice.

Klaus coughed a laugh. "You still loath that girl, don't you?"

"Why won't I, Klaus? She started all these. She made Tyler backstab you and you _slept _with her! And now she is carrying _your _child. I can't believe you slept with _her_."

"I think I explained you why what happened what happened, sweetheart. It was just a liquor-fueled one night stand. It never meant a thing to me. I was angry and frustrated for Kol's death and for you continuously insulting me. It was angst rather than sweet sex." His face went dark.

"Okay, fine! Jus… just drop it. And tell me how's everything going on back at home?" Caroline changed the topic.

"Nothing new. Rebekah is still on her rebound with me and Elijah is being obsessive over the baby." Klaus greeted through his teeth.

"It's alright. He was always very protective over family. You can't blame him if he wants to be an uncle." She wanted to be sincere but a short giggle let out of her mouth when she imagined Elijah being an _uncle_, for real.

"Enjoying our evil fate, I see! How about you spare me from this terrible movie and we walk around the campus under the open sky so that I can listen to the recent changes in your life?" he suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan. Wait a minute." Caroline went to the restroom and washed her face. She ran her fingers on her blonde hair and checked again if her dress was good enough. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strapped chiffon tops and a navy blue jeans that hung perfectly from her waist. Yeah, it was fine.

She got out and saw Klaus standing up from the bed. They looked at each other, finally seeing each other's clothing. With the light coming out from the bathroom, she saw him wearing a brown leathered jacket, an off-white tee-shirt underneath it and black jeans. The dress made his glorious body divine. He looked like the War-God Apollo.

They praised each other's appearance for a moment.

"I'm decent. Let's go." She told him breaking free of the stare.

He smiled and held out his arm and she gladly took it.

K-L-A-R-O-L-I-N-E

They were walking on the campus ground together. Caroline leaning on his side a little as she twined her hands in his, like she did on the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and on her high school graduation day. She was filling him in with all the gory details of what was going on in Mystic Falls. An amused Klaus listened to all of it, not forgetting to poke her with taunts here and there.

"So you guys couldn't get the information out of Silas yet? That's a shame! My poor best friend must be very angry with you when you will find him." He joked.

"Seriously?" Caroline stopped, making Klaus halt too. "Now you're making fun of us? How dare you? You know how dangerous Silas is. He can manipulate everyone. It's not an easy task to do. And by the way, Stefan is _my_ best friend. He doesn't like you." she warned him.

"Well, he was. Back in his ripper days." He corrected. "Ahh! Those golden days. It was so much fun with him." He sighed.

"It's because you spoiled him. Or at least you never tried to fix him." She smacked at him.

"Now why would I do that, love?"

"Because if you love somebody, you'll at least try to make him a better person. Did you see how Elena changed Damon? If you think you loved Stefan, he was your best friend, you could've changed him from his stupid ripper phase."

Klaus took a step forward and turned. Standing in front of her. His face was smoldering.

"It may be a surprise to you sweetheart, but I don't go around and change the people I love. You should know that than anybody else."

She couldn't find any words. She didn't know how to answer to that.

The moments passed. They were standing in the park. The trees were moving with the heavy breeze, weather was still very cool. The cold air raised goosebumps on her bare arms.

Klaus saw that. He took off his jacket and draped it around her. She didn't object.

"Why don't we sit here for a little?" he offered her.

They sat on a bench beneath a big Flamboyant tree. The flowers were burning red colored and the oozed ones carpeted the ground.

Suddenly Caroline started sobbing. The emotions finally broke through.

"Hey, hey! Don't be sad, Caroline. Everything is gonna be okay. Just give it a little time." Klaus comforted her.

"Please help us, Klaus. Please help us finding Stefan. It's been months. I know we can't do it without you. Damon tried everything. You're my last and only hope to find Stefan. I know how much you care for him. Please find him." She rambled in between the sob.

"I will do everything I can, Caroline. I told you on phone last week that I already sent all my contacts looking for Stefan or any news of him. I will personally go to find him if there is any hint. I will not let my friend down. I will not let _you_ down. I promise."

He put his arm over her back and she laid her head on his shoulder. His other hand held hers, reassuring that no matter what, he will look after her.

Caroline closed her eyes in his arms, sniffing his scent. She felt very relaxed, her worries suddenly wearing out. She sat with him and tried to forget all the messes that was in her life.

Klaus released her hand and started stroking her face, wiping out the little tears. She whimpered a little at his touch.

It had been like ages since she was reluctant around him, since she was afraid of him. She knew by now that he will never hurt her, that he loved her. No matter what happened, he'll always have the same emotions for her. No Hayley, no NOLA-ATL distance will come in between. He will always fancy her.

As for Caroline, she was still in the position between friendship and something more. She knew herself better now that she was intoxicated by him. She admitted to herself long before that everything about him invited her in. She knew how evil he can be but she also knew how protective and caring he can be.

Her feelings for Tyler had gone long ago. Even before Klaus moved out of Mystic Falls, if she thought about it. She loved him, no doubt in that. But he was just a high school romance that often ends with either terrible breakup or for the newly found college life. She loved Tyler even now, but not as a 'boyfriend'. Tyler was her childhood friend and will always be. Like Matt. They dated, it was epic. But there had to be an end to it. So it ended. It's so unfortunate that Klaus complicated the situation when she was on the peak of her relationship with Tyler. But otherwise, it had to end eventually. Tyler's life will never come out of Mystic Falls and Caroline dreamt big. Small town boy and small town life was never her aim in life. Too bad Klaus knew it before her.

But she didn't want to go to a relationship with Klaus, yet. She knew once she was committed to him, there was no going back. If she gave up on whatever her feelings were for him, she won't be able to pull herself up ever again. She won't be able to unlove this person for even a fraction of the second. But she was a child compare to him. She needed to learn more, pursue a higher degree, and experience more. She was still a 19 year old technically. She still needed to enjoy her friend's company. Friends, who loathed this person. She can't blame them at all but she can't also deny her feelings for him anymore. She decided to be with her friends for these college years. Then she will ask Klaus to show her the world. She will move to New Orleans with him, if that's what he wants.

Caroline kept thinking as they cuddled at the middle of the night in the deserted park of Whitmore College. She instinctively snuggled closer to him.

He will wait for her, won't he? He promised. However long it takes, he was there for her. She _will_ take the chance after she got to know him. Life will never be boring with him.

Because he will be her last love. No doubt in that. The very last of forever!

* * *

Angel by the day, devil by the night  
Poison all the way, heaven by my side.  
Nothing can compare to the way you make me feel  
Blinded by your stare. Tell me this is real.  
Wherever you're going, you know that I'll be there  
However you need me, just say when or where.  
Siempre tu  
When I'm dreaming only you  
Keep me beating.  
Salvame with your angel eyes  
I can't get you out of my mind.  
Siempre tu  
Save another dance, shoot me to the stars  
Take me by the hand and show me who you are.  
Burning with your moves, floating with your hips  
You know I can't refuse the rhythm of your lips.

**(Siempre Tu by Diego Boneta. This song reminds me of Klaroline and Delena)**

* * *

**Was it bad? Was it worse? Or you too feel the same about Klaroline? Please tell me. Hate me, Love me but do let me know in the reviews. You can also ask me anything you didnt understand. I will obviously answer you and clear them out.**

**'Review, review, review!**

**I'm begging you.'**

**WoW! It rhymes!**

**Okay, I'm stopping my rants. :P But please let me know how you feel about this story.**

**Meanwhile, follow me on twitter and tumblr with the same UN: wazihansonchita**


End file.
